<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaori's The Planets by TomoXKaguraLover229</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630202">Kaori's The Planets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229'>TomoXKaguraLover229</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Azumanga Daioh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astrology, Chiyo-chichi is an eldritch abomination, Comedy, F/F, Gen, Holst's The Planets, Kaorin's NOT a useless lesbian, Outer Space, Romance, Solar System, Surreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Chiyo-chichi, Kaorin goes on a trip through the solar system (The premise is based on Holst's "The Planets")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaorin/Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is my first Azumanga Daioh fic focusing on everybody's favorite lesbian: Kaori. She's possibly the least developed girl... in terms of character. (You thought I'm going to say "body". GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER!) Also, this fic is based on Holst's "The Planets", a fantastic piece of music that I'll be analyzing each movement in the endnotes of their respective chapters. Yes, this fanfiction is both an AzuDai fic and a music review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day during swim class.  Kaorin was looking at Sakaki stretching. She was planning to invite her to a sleepover, but her anxiety prevents her from actually have a normal conversation with the girl she loves, but now’s the chance.    </p>
<p>“Anou, Sakaki-san,” Kaori said, almost flustering when Sakaki has her gaze on her, “Will you… you…”</p>
<p>“Do what?” Sakaki questioned.</p>
<p>“Will you please go to my house for a sleepover?” Kaori finished.</p>
<p>Sakaki remained silent until she spoke, “Sure, I’ll go.”</p>
<p>Kaorin smiled, “<em> Finally, after all of this time, Sakaki-san’s going to be in my house. Nothing bad is going to happen!” </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>That evening, Kaorin is preparing her bedroom for the sleepover.  tsukimi dango, milk, cookies, melonpan, telescope, extra futons, music player with Holst’s “The Planets”. All accounted for. She then hears a knock on the door and opens it, seeing Sakaki with a duffle bag.</p>
<p>“Oh Sakaki-san, you came,” Kaori said.</p>
<p>“ Thanks for having me over, Kaorin,” Sakaki said, “I never been to your house before.”</p>
<p>After Sakaki entered, Osaka shows up.</p>
<p>“Ah heard ya have some of ‘em melonpan,” Osaka said, “Ah’m here to collect mah payment.”</p>
<p>The three girls then change into pajamas, go outside, and lay down on the grass,  stargazing as Holst’s “The Planets” play in the background.</p>
<p>“Yanno, Kaorin,” Osaka said, “Ah been lookin’ at the names of every planet except Earth and Pluto, and Ah got some problems.”</p>
<p>“What kind of problems?” Kaorin asked.</p>
<p>“For example, is there water on Mercury?”</p>
<p>“Um, Osaka, Mercury’s too close to the sun for water to form.”</p>
<p>“What ‘bout Venus? Is there gold on that planet?”</p>
<p>“No, Osaka. The sulfuric acid rain would dissolve the gold.”</p>
<p>“Is Mars covered in flames?”</p>
<p>“Osaka, Mars is covered in rust, not flames”</p>
<p>“Then, is Jupiter a giant oak tree?”</p>
<p>“Jupiter is not- On second thought, the atmospheric bands look like tree rings.”</p>
<p>“Are the rings of Saturn made out of <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dog%C5%AB">dogu statues</a>?”</p>
<p>“They’re made out of ice, not dogu statues.”</p>
<p>“Is Neptune a giant ocean?”</p>
<p>“A giant ocean of methane and ice crystals.”</p>
<p>“But there is one planet Ah have the greatest problem with… Uranus. Does it have a large supply of tempura seafood? ‘Cause Ah want some of that space tempura.”</p>
<p>Kaorin was weirded out by what Osaka said. Tempura seafood on Uranus? How did she get to that conclusion?  </p>
<p>“Kaorin,” Sakaki said.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sakaki-san?!” Kaori said.</p>
<p>“Tonight, Chiyo’s father is going to come here.”</p>
<p>“Chiyo-chan’s father… what does he look like?”</p>
<p>“Kaorin, remember the dad hats I designed for the culture festival?”</p>
<p>Kaorin nodded, “I remembered them. I still haven’t forgiven Mr. Kimura for stealing mine!”</p>
<p>“That’s what he looks like.”</p>
<p>Kaorin was confused at what Sakaki said, “<em> Chiyo-chan’s father resembles the dad hats? </em> ” She thought, “ <em> That’s...weird and creepy at the same time. </em>”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later, all three girls are sleeping in Kaorin’s bedroom; the lesbian trying to sleeping peacefully, after all, her crush is sleeping next to her. But the mere thought of Chiyo’s father haunts Kaori’s mind. Then, she heard tribunal drumming from the outside. Wanting to find out what it is, Kaorin got out of bed and walk to the door. The drumming gets louder and louder as Kaorin’s hand gets closer and closer to the doorknob. She then slowly opens the door, only to see a yellow cat-like thing.</p>
<p>“Hello, every-nyan!” the thing said, entering the house, “How are you? Fine, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Wha-What are you?!” Kaorin asked.</p>
<p>“I’m Chiyo’s father,” Chiyo-chichi responded, “And you must be Sakaki’s lover.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?!”</p>
<p>“I know all and see all. Anyway, so, you like planets?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I’m in the astronomy club for nothing!”</p>
<p>“Well, Kaorin, I got a special treat for you! We’re going on a trip… TO OUTER SPACE!!!!!”</p>
<p>“Outer space?! But Mr. Mihama, we don’t have any spacesuits!!!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. As long as you are with me, you won’t get hurt. Now grab my hand.”</p>
<p>Kaorin grabbed Chiyo-chichi’s hand, and before she knows it, she and the… creature are zooming up to the sky. Kaorin looked down, seeing Japan getting smaller and smaller until she found herself in pitch-black depths of … SPACEEEEE.</p>
<p>“Now Kaorin, to Mercury!” Chiyo-chichi shouted as he and Kaorin started to zoom near the sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yes, Kaori has now seen Chiyo-chichi, things are not looking good. Next chapter, Kaorin and Chiyo-chichi go to Mercury. </p>
<p>So, leave some kudos, comments, and bookmark it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mercury, The Pigtailed Messenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaori (and Chiyo-chichi) visit Mercury and find Chiyo there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, Kaorin's field trip through the solar system begins (with Chiyo-chichi as her "bus")! I'll be giving my analysis on "Mercury, the Winged Messenger" at the endnotes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chiyo-chichi (and a freaked-out Kaorin) finally reached Mercury. They landed on the small gray planet closest to the sun.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this is Mercury?” Kaori said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” Chiyo-chichi answered, “Also, watch out for the solar flare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SOLAR FLARE?!” Kaorin shouted as a ginormous fire pillar shot out from the sun, almost scorching the poor girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Kaori noticed a little girl flying with her pigtails in the… space. She looked like Chiyo-chan, only she wearing a tunic with winged sandals.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Kaorin-san,” Chiyo-chan said, flying down to Kaorin, “What brings you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiyo-chan, why you’re breathing in space?” Kaorin asked the little girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaorin-san, don’t think about it too hard,” Chiyo answered, before handing Kaorin a glass of water, “Would you care to taste some Mercurial water?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Kaorin said as she grabbed the glass of water and started to drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water from Mercury tasted strange. It was hot and warm, but at the same time, icy cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaorin, we better get going,” Chiyo-chichi said, “We’re on a tight schedule!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, before you go, I have something for you!” Chiyo-chan said, giving Kaorin a dog whistle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Kaorin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a winged dog whistle! It can summon my pet dog, Mr. Tadakichi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaorin blew the whistle, which summoned a horse-sized Mr. Tadakichi with wings shaped like Chiyo’s pigtails. She got on the Great Pyrenees as it howls and takes off from Mercury, with Chiyo-chichi following her and Chiyo-chan waving goodbye.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Mercury, the Winged Messenger" is the third movement  (first in planetary order) in the suite. It's the shortest movement in the suite (clocking in at approximately 3 minutes and 50 seconds), which is in reference to Mercury having the shortest amount of time to complete one orbit around the sun ( taking approx. 88 days to complete one revolution around the sun). The light, bouncy nature of the movement is a reference to the Roman god Mercury  (or Hermes if you're relying on Greek mythology), messenger of the gods.</p>
<p>Yeah, the suite is mostly based on the astrological meaning of the planets, but you can try to connect them to the astronomy of the real-life planets. Next chapter, Kaori and Chiyo-chichi go to Venus.</p>
<p>So, leave some kudos, comments, and bookmark it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>